


I told you so

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told her to wear something warmer but she did not listen. Not that she ever did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you so

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Munich in 2008 and she is not single in it. Don’t ask me where her BF is in this, I neither know nor care :P

“Achoo.” Sounded from the bed for the thirty-seventh time since their return from the screening. 

“Bless you.” Came for the thirty-seventh time this time from the door. 

“Thanks.” She murmured as she grabbed another tissue from the box and blew her nose. 

“Not to sound conceited or anything, “ she snorted at his words as he wheeled the trolley with her dinner to the bed, “ but I do distinctly remember telling you that it wasn’t the best idea to wear that dress.” 

“That’s exactly what I need right now, your smart-ass comments.” 

“And a chicken noodle soup.” He took the lid off with a flourish and the air was instantly filled with the enticing aroma. 

She perked up a little and propped herself on the pillow while he put the bowl on a tray and put it in her lap. 

He smirked as she sneezed again. He offered her the spoon but she didn’t take it since she was too preoccupied with her running nose. 

“Should I feed you?” 

She glared at him but then her expression softened and she nodded. He hid his surprise fast as he set down on the bed next to her. He scooped a spoon-full carefully and she opened her mouth in exaggerated anticipation. 

“Is it good?” he asked as she swallowed. 

“Great.” She beamed and opened her mouth for the next one. They didn’t speak again until the bowl was emptied. 

“Do you feel better?” 

“Yeah, it was great.” 

“The lady in the kitchen said it was a family recipe. And she also sent some tea. She said it was good for the cold.” 

She raised an eyebrow as he put the bowl and the tray back on the trolley and poured her a cup if tea. 

“Another fan? Or was she just unable to resist your charm?” 

He shook his head with a resigned smile as he wheeled the trolley out of the room while she sipped the warm brew. 

“She was a lovely older lady who could have been my mother. And she was more concerned about your cold that with my non-existent charms.” He said as he plopped down into an arm-chair by her bed. 

She finished her tea and buried herself deeper into the blankets. 

“Your charm is pretty existent. The hoards of screaming fans we faced today are a breathing proof of it.” And she sneezed again. 

“Serves you right. Next time you will think twice before wearing such a tiny dress when it’s hardly above zero outside.” 

“Don’t say you didn’t like the dress. I saw you staring at my legs.” 

“I would think that your health is more important then me admiring your legs.” 

“No, its not.” She mumbled. 

He heard it but decided to ignore her comment. Again. 

“Are you OK? Do you need anything else?”

“Could you sing to me?” her request caught him off guard. He could have said no. If it were an alternative universe where he was an Australian rancher and she was a Canadian teacher and they have never met. But since it wasn’t he just sighed and asked. 

“Any special requests?” 

“Something yours.” 

He made himself more comfortable and started to hum his lullaby not taking his eyes off of her. When he was sure she was asleep he stood up to leave. 

“Stay.” Came from the bundle of blankets she buried herself into. “Please.” 

“You are a really demanding patient.” He scowled as he made his way to the other side of the king-sized bed. 

“But you love me anyway.” And he did. It wasn’t the smartest thing he has ever done but when has the heart ever listened to reason. “Love you too.” She breathed out and a few seconds later her breath evened out. 

“I know.” He whispered and then went to bathroom before stripping down to his underwear and crawling under the sheets. He settled down facing her and she turned and scooted closer to him as if in search for something though there was still some space left between them. 

That’s why her relaxed doll-like face was the last thing he saw before closing his own eyes and letting sleep claim him. He only hoped she would be better tomorrow. Because he liked where he was right now too much for his own sanity.


End file.
